


Stuck with me

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Just another day of Kuroko Tetsuya being stuck with a certain blond you know who in the library. Little completions, milktea, train stations. It's always the small thing.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 18





	Stuck with me

It was one of these instances where students will enter a hell week of submissions just before the midterms. Group studying, all-nighters, everything to increase their chance of passing the periodicals. 

And that's why a certain teal-head is stuck with a a blond; you know who. 

"Don't drag me if you want to be a jobless member of the society, Kise-kun," a bluenette said as he inspected the problems of his current activity. 

So cold, Kurokocchi! He clutches his heart, a dramatic gasp slipping past his lips. My heart almost stopped for a minute there!

"Crybaby," the phantom placed the learning module he's reading in front of his mouth to hide the soft smile from showing on his lips. 

“Those are so boring, Kurokocchi, none of them make any sense at all!” The blonde huffs, dropping his head on the table as he eyes the materials with contempt. “Why is math necessary?“

"Those structures you're shooting at is the product of Math, Kise-kun. Without it, humanity wouldn't progress each century," the bluenette paused for a bit before continuing in a quieter voice, "you don't have to learn it to the extent, I'll teach Kise-kun despite my skills not being proficient " 

Despite the male’s earnest words, it seemed to completely fly over Kise’s head as he only stared blankly. “...Eh?”

"Baka Kise-kun...." the phantom his on learning materials face flushed with a warm tint of pink hue. 

“Kurokocchi, your insults hit deeper each time..” His eyes watered slightly as he smiles and wipes the corners off in an exaggerated manner.

"Then Kise-kun should strive more.... Kise-kun is very capable..I believe in you, Kise-kun," the bluenette spoke the last 5 words in a very inaudible tone.

He blinks softly at the latter’s words before suddenly bolting up in his seat, a wave of inspiration running through him. “Ah, okay, let’s do this!" 

The bluenette felt a sense of reassurance upon hearing the youth speak with burning enthusiasm. Somehow, he always felt like like this dear friend of his can achieve anything on whatever he'll put his mind into. Only a slight push is what he need. With that being said, the phantom hummed a tone of agreement before returning on his reading material.

Despite his split moment of awakening however, it only took the blonde one attempt at reading the material before he was back to his previous position, forehead planted in a visibly uncomfortable yet somehow comforting manner against the table. “Math is a curse.”

He gave a soft sigh before bringing his learning text down as he shifted out of his seat to close the distance between him and the blond. 

"Specifically, on which part, Kise-kun?" the teal-head spoke in a soft manner without realizing how close he is to the model as he scanned through the problems. Occasionally, he would bring his slender fingers near to his ear to brush some strands of his disheveled hair as the gentle breeze of the middle October pass in through the open windows of the library.

“Is it fair to say everything?” It wasn’t that he had wanted to come off as childish with his antics— there is just a certain frustration that stems from coming across something that no matter how hard he tried, simply didn’t excel in. He couldn’t help the small pout on his face, or the silent resignation he had let on, after all, him and numbers simply didn’t go well together.

“Kurokocchi, why do you study so much?”

The phantom tilted his head towards the blond, his lashes looking serene as he blinked for a second letting the model's inquiry be comprehended into his mind. 

"It's good to know a lot of things," he answered as he doodled on the taller man's activity notebook. 

"If you know a lot of things then you won't be disappointed too much.." he finished doodling a milkshake and a burger and just then he realized that he's using a pen. 

'Oh'

“To know is one thing, but this is just impossible! Why is 2y - 3x equal to 6? That doesn’t make sense, why are there letters with numbers?”

He all but whisper-yelled, having gone through a fair share of moments when he had gotten kicked out of libraries for being too loud.

"It's a logical path in solving problem, and your mathematical sentence is wrong, Kise-kun. You can't subtract 2y to 3x, there's an indifference on their variables," the bluenette sighed as he flipped onto another page of the blond's activity notebook.

“Why do I have to solve their problems? I have enough problems in my life.” The blonde groans, remembering his pile of conflicting schedules ahead before completely slumping on the desk. “Maybe I should just be a detective when I get older. Do you think I’d still have to learn math?”

"Well, detectives usually are very talented at deciphering codes and hidden clues so I do think Mathematics and Science are vital, Kise-kun," the teal-head informed as he finished writing sets of formulas in Algebra.

He stares blankly at the male’s response, racking his brain for other potential career paths in which he would never have to face this subject of disaster ever again. “Then, a policeman.”

"You need to be as fit as Aomine-kun," he deadpanned and maybe sweat dropped on how the blond would go from one profession to another then he remembered something, "Kise-kun, don't you always want to be a pilot?"

“Ah, it’s impossible!” He whines, forming a small nest with his arms so that he could hide his head. “... Kasamatsu-senpai told me I’d have to learn physics and calculus to become one.”

"I'm positive Kise-kun can do it," he softened up a little. But thinking about those subjects, he can't help but to curve his lips into a teasing smile, "Also, Advance Calculus and Algebra but I think Kise-kun can do it, hopefully."

At the male’s words, the blonde roused his head slightly, tears already gathering by the corners of his eyes before letting out a groan and immediately shielding his face again. “No way, no way! I’ll just be a stunt double.”  
Upon seeing the blond's childish demeanor, the teal-head can't help but to look away and bring his hand to his mouth in order to suppressed his muffled chuckles. This man never really failed to protect him from boredom. 

"Kise-kun baka," he finally can't help it and finally chuckled earning a look from some people inside the library but his low presence made it as seem like the blond is the one who laughed earning him a stern look from the librarian.

“Kurokocchi!” He responded with an indignant tone as he sits up, his eyes glancing at his paperwork with visible distaste. If he wanted to stay on the team, he’d have to finish that sooner or later— later sounds more appetizing, even if it meant Kasamatsu would drill his skull in and murder him in his sleep for being irresponsible.

He lifted his head when he felt the gaze of a woman on him, his eyes widening as he met the glare. “Eh? What did I do?” He looks around cluelessly.

The smaller teen soon stopped chuckling as he lightly waved his hand into the air, "Nothing, nothing." 

He looked at the wall clock as it indicates their present time; 9:33 in the morning. 

"I think Kise-kun should rush it now or we'll stay here until afternoon."

“Do I really have to? Maybe if I put it off for long enough, it’d finish itself..” 

The defeat was evident on his tone, sighing as he closes the other materials and puts them aside— all of which are already accomplished; he wasn’t necessarily a bad student, and he hated missing deadlines, so he’d work often in between his breaks— and glares at the one remaining subject before him. “Tch..”

Seeing the mental crisis his former teammate is having, the phantom can't help but to shift closer to the blond, slightly tugging on the hem of his sleeves. 

"I'll stay here with Kise-kun until he's done.." 

Although it's a really quiet statement, his house made sure to reached the blond before also taking out a different set of learning modules. 

"How about this Kise-kun? Let's compete."

It was, undoubtedly, the trigger. Despite his lack of knowledge on the subject matter, his amber eyes still burned brightly as he grins at his companion, competitiveness written clearly all over his face.

“Oh, it’s on, Kurokocchi!” He folds his sleeves up and purses his lips.

"Mmn, to be fair, then once we both finish before 3 in the afternoon then you still win but if you can't reach the deadline then I'm the winner."

“You got it!” He beams and began to work on the module. After all, the blunette didn’t say he had to write in the correct answers, just that he had to finish it.

After affirming that the blond understood the mechanic of their little competition, the bluenette then first started on his least favorite subject, Science. 

He would annually take a break every 15 minutes and check on how the blond is doing. The space between then was soon magnified by a peaceful silence.

At first it was just small little scribbles of answers that, quite admittedly, made absolutely no sense; at some point, he had began to mimic the patterns he viewed on the problems and found solutions quite easily, though it wasn’t something he necessarily attempted to do. There was just something about patterns, repetitiveness, that made everything make sense despite the context.

A few hours passed and Kuroko suddenly reached a deadend on his Analytical Geometry sub which is his last for the day. He looked at the wall clock again and it will be 3 in the afternoon after 15 minutes but he still have troubles about the penultimate question. 

"Kise-kun, how are you doing so far?" he asked as he fiddled with his pencil curious on how did his former teammate competed. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief when he gets to the last question, his head spinning. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if blood started dripping down from his nose, but in his defense, it wasn’t his fault— he’s never had to deal with anything more difficult in his life before! He looks up at the male exhaustedly. “I’m done, Kurokocchi. Never doing that again.”

The bluenette widened his eyes upon hearing the blond, slowly, he remembered Kise-kun's ability to excel on whatever field he's in just by having references. 

'You're really amazing, Kise-kun' 

"Then I lost to Kise-kun," the teal-head dropped his pencil down and genuinely smiled at the blond. His hair disheveled a little and he was then basked by the afternoon rays.

“Mou, Kurokocchi, you really didn’t want to compete, did you!”

A small huff leaves his parted lips, by this point having completely realized that the male merely riled him up so he could finish his assignment.

"Ah, Kise-kun saw through me. Now you're done," the smaller teen stood up and returned his learning materials inside his bag but seeing how the blond must have had exerted quite the effort that he finished faster than him, Kuroko turned back to the blond again, "Then, what does Kise-kun want? As long as it's on my capabilities then I'll oblige."

He pouts in defeat, raising his head to gather his materials before placing them in his bag. “I want milk tea, Kurokocchi! With lots of pearls.”

"Mmn," the bluenette just hummed as they walked out of the now empty halls of the library, the corridors were soaked by the sun rays of the afternoon as everything seemed to be a fantasy hue of yellow and orange. They may not be aware but there's a gradual decrease in their distance. Their presence has always been 10 centimeters apart but somehow, they are able to reach out to each other. 

He didn't know whether it was the radiant hues of the afternoon or how the blond kept on saying sweet nothings with just him giving a supportive nod but he found his hands nearing and ruffling the taller teen. 

Somehow, as their distance creep closer, they're also melting each other's insecurities.

“Pearls, Kurokocchi. Pearls, I mean it!” He had a flashback to the last time they had gone out for milk tea together and he had allowed to the teal-haired male to order for the both of them. There was a certain emotion associated with the abundance of crushed chocolate bits on an already extremely sweet drink— and yes, admittedly, the emotion was quite negative and whenever he’d remember it, goosebumps would creep to his skin almost immediately.

Regardless, it wasn’t as if Kise had left the blunette after the incident. He had always been shameless, after all, and even if the sight of the male reminded him of the absurdly sweet drink, even if it was often a time met with silence, he found that he still enjoyed his presence quite immensely. 

“I wonder if it’ll rain soon. It’s been so sunny recently that I wonder if the weather is just taking a rest before going all out.”

"Maybe, I usually bring an umbrella with me just inside my bag," the teen looked up to the skies but seeing no grey clouds on the afternoon reassured him of a tranquil end of the day.

“It would be nice if it could snow soon.” He sighs, placing his hands in his pockets. “It always feels closer to Christmas when it does.”

"Mmn, then there's year end and the new year after that. I might move out of the country soon to attend University," the bluenette replied softly.

“So many events during the winter. I wonder what our luck for the coming year will be. Last year, I got the terrible luck and I wanted to pass out,” he shivers at the reminder before glancing at the male. “Ah, that reminds me. What do you have planned, Kurokocchi? After high school.”

"I'll be taking English Major and move out of the country for a while," there's a hint of something but was quickly covered when the teal-head continued," How about Kise-kun? I think Kise-kun is very capable as long as he focused his mind on it." 

“That suits you, Kurokocchi!” He grins widely, genuinely enthralled by the other’s plans. “Will you be following Kagamicchi, then? Wherever he decides to go.” The blonde hums, mussing with his hair in thought. “I’m not sure yet, Kurokocchi. I might take a year off before applying to a university so I don’t waste time.”

"I........I don't know," he clinched his fist a little. The never ending school year will now come to an end. He bitterly confided with himself but then quickly changed to a wide smile. "Then I wish Kise-kun the best."

“Ah— are you alright, Kurokocchi?” Despite his complacent and ditzy outer nature, he knew masks very well and could spot them from a mile away, thus he regards the male with a worried gaze.

"I'm fine," the bluenette reverted back to his facial paralysis as they neared the Milktea shop. They entered and was met by the sweet smell of dairy. 

"What would Kise-kun like?"

He smiles softly, coming across the silent understanding that it wasn’t something the other wanted to talk about before looking ahead.

“I want black milk tea with pearls!”

The bluenette softly nod before purchasing the said drink. 

"Sir, would you like to add a character?" asked by the attendant of the shop. Kuroko nodded his head before replying.

"Yes, thank you. Please put the name Kise-kun on the Wintermelon and Kurokochi on the black milk tea," he gave a polite bow as his orders were accommodated. 

"Here, Kise-kun," he handed the drink on the blond feeling a little timid as heat started to form on the tip of his ears.

He hums softly as he waits, looking out of the window. Despite it nearing Halloween, the shops were still decorated with Christmas festive designs on their exterior, making the visual brighter than usual.

He looks up when he hears the blunette’s voice, taking his drink before regarding it curiously. “Kurokocchi, I think this one is yours,” he chuckles, seeing the name on the liquid.

"It's not..." the phantom looked away but then red tint on his ears more or less gave a hint of his predicament.

“Eh?” He blinks in surprise, various questions going through his mind, but upon noticing the male’s already-flustered state, he held them back and instead, flashed a grateful grin. “Alright. Thanks, Kurokocchi!”

"Mmn," the two soon then walked a few more streets until they reached the train station. The bluenette looked reluctant to leave but this is the end of their day. 

"Then I'll be seeing Kise-kun around," he said in a polite smile.

He takes small sips from his drink, confusion evident in his expression as he gets lost in his thoughts. There were so many things he wanted to ask his friend, but to cross the clearly-established barrier wouldn’t do anyone good.

Without much thought, he found himself blurting out a question at the same time the shorter male spoke. “Kurokocchi, do you wanna see a movie?”

The phantom flashed him a smile. "Maybe next time."   
He's still not ready, on whatever grounds he's allowed to feel this way, he will keep all these growing feelings inside of him. Safe and sound, no one has to know. Not when his smile was so bright that he can't help but to yearn closer.

"It was a very good day. Thank you very much, Kise-kun."

Though the response came automatically and in a sense, expected, the rejection still stung enough for his smile to waver before returning completely. He lets out a sigh, wishing that whatever seemed to be nagging at his companion would be gone soon.

“Alright,” he smiles, though concern was still evident in his gaze. “You know we’re all here for you, right, Kurokocchi?”

"Mmn, I'll keep that in mind," the teal-head finished as soon as the next train arrived. 

'Don't give me that frown'

'If only you knew how much I don't hate this at all' 

He boarded the train before looking back and flashing Ryouta the most genuine smile he could gave. 

"Until next time."

With that, the train closed its door leaving the blond in the crowded space of people.


End file.
